


The Hedgehog's Dilemma

by misumaru



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often Aion offers to do something for anyone else. The question is, what does Crow really want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hedgehog's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> A very late birthday fic for Crow! Also using it for the free square (kissing) on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Many thanks to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Sanrio.

From his spot propped up against Aion’s side, Crow surveyed the devastation in front of him of what had once been a birthday feast. It had, officially, been one hell of a party. He didn’t know where Rom had got that bottle of sake from, but that shit had looked _expensive_ and as for the food… They’d be eating curry again for breakfast. And lunch. Dinner too, if they hadn’t exploded by then. 

Rom and Yaiba had given up trying to eat any more a while ago and were now quietly snoring in a corner, and Crow had almost been tempted to try and sneak one more bite in, if only his stomach hadn’t groaned in warning as a he leaned forward. He gave up and slumped back into his spot next to Aion. “I don’t think I can move…”

“That may be for the best.”

“That was awesome though. You guys are the best, you know that?”

“We are aware of this.”

Crow snuggled further into Aion’s side, intending to drift off while still enveloped in a rosy alcoholic glow and not really caring if he pissed off his bandmate as he did so, when he became aware of Aion’s elbow nudging him in the ribs. “What? I’m trying to sleep here!”

“You haven’t asked for your present.”

Crow rubbed at his eyes. “What present? Kinda figured this was it. Why? Did you get me something?”

With the possible exception of Rom, Crow was well aware that the band didn’t exactly have much cash to throw around. Hell, this get-together alone had been more than he’d been expecting. Now Aion was talking about presents? Crow was curious, and just a little bit worried.

“Not exactly.” Aion pulled himself up to as much of his full, imposing height as he could manage while still sitting down. “On this special occasion, I am inclined to grant the rodent any favour he may wish.”

A favour? That seemed a little… unusual. Crow eyed Aion suspiciously. “What kind of favour are we talking about here?”

“Anything you desire.”

Crow opened his mouth to blurt out the first thing that came to mind then stopped himself. This was an opportunity he couldn’t waste; after all, how often did Aion actually offer to do something for someone else? Crow could make him pay for all their ramen for a year, or carry all their gear, or clean up the practice room after they were done, or… or…

No. There was one thing he knew he really wanted from Aion, but had always been too afraid or uncertain to ask for. Rejection was the worst way to screw up a band, right? It had been bad enough that time Aion had nearly left (which Crow reminded himself totally wasn’t his fault, at least not completely), but to have the whole band go sour because he couldn’t keep his hormones in check? Crow didn’t think he would be able to forgive himself. Hell, the other two would want a piece of him as well.

But… Aion had said _anything_. He must have been prepared for something crazy, right? And if he was disgusted by the idea, Crow could just blame it on the booze, laugh off the whole thing, and go back to pretending everything was normal the next morning. All he’d have wasted was his birthday wish.

Besides, maybe it was the alcohol talking, but Aion looked too damn tempting to resist at that moment, with his coat falling even further open to reveal just a hint of pink nipple and his mane falling around his head like a halo, making him resemble a fallen angel rather than the dark god he so often claimed to be.

Aion’s voice intruded on Crow’s fantasy. “You don’t have to think of something right away.”

“No, it’s ok, I got it. You said anything, right?” Aion nodded and Crow hastily glanced at the other side of the room to check that Rom and Yaiba were still dozing. “Then I want a kiss. Pucker up!”

In the dim light of the room, Crow could see Aion blink, probably in surprise, and Crow wondered if he’d gone too far, then Aion nodded again. “Very well.”

With the room tilting slightly at the edges, just enough to remind Crow that he’d never attempt to do this sober, Crow crawled into Aion’s lap. Even sitting down, Aion still towered over him and Crow had to stretch upwards to even reach Aion’s lips. How the hell did he manage to grow so tall? Crow had never even _seen_ him with a glass of milk, it didn’t seem fair… Crow shook his head. Now was not the time to get distracted! He took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, faking his usual bravado that had suddenly left him.

“Ok, here I go.”

Crow screwed his eyes shut as he leaned forward, half expecting Aion to change his mind halfway through and push him away. Instead, he felt the soft brush of skin on skin as their lips met. It was nice, better than nice, really, although a little unexpected. Not that Crow was sure exactly what he’d thought Aion’s lips would be like. Rougher, maybe? Crow gave them another experimental peck, just to be sure, then another. Only this time Crow flicked his tongue out and ran it along Aion’s bottom lip as they kissed, then, when Aion showed no signs of objecting, slipped it inside. Aion, who’d been mostly still up until that point, much to Crow’s concern, finally responded, wrapping his arms around Crow and lifting him up so he could continue eagerly exploring his mouth. How long they stayed like that, Crow couldn’t tell, he just kept going, showering Aion with kiss after kiss to soft noises of approval until his arms finally gave out and he finally, regretfully, pulled away. 

Aion was the first one to speak. “That was more than one kiss.”

“You didn’t tell me to stop.” Crow resumed his previous spot by Aion’s side, trying to shake some life back into his arms and not trusting himself to turn and meet Aion’s eyes. “So, uh… Do I have to wait a year for another one?”

Crow held his breath as he waited for Aion to respond, acutely aware of the small sounds filling the silence – the snores from their bandmates, the soft thump of Aion’s tail against the floor – hell, he was sure he could he could hear his own heartbeat echoing throughout the room as the seconds stretched on.

“This dark sun god does not go back on his word. The favour stands until the next advent of your birth.”

Crow was almost tempted to point out that he’d only asked for one kiss and Aion had technically only promised one favour out of force of habit, he was so used to deflating Aion’s overly pompous declarations, but instead kept his mouth shut. Instead, he grabbed the lapel of Aion’s coat, dragging him down to the floor on top of him. “Sounds good to me.”

Crow would just have to think of something even better for next year, and he was pretty damn sure he could.


End file.
